The present invention is concerned with providing improved ergonomic sleeping surfaces in the prone and flex position which may be applied to household mattresses or to hospital or nursing home mattresses. Many ergonomic surface adaptations are known that are applied to regular mattresses and are kept in their respective positions by so-called contour or fitted sheets that cover the mattress top surface, the side surfaces and continue under the bottom surface and are kept in place by either pull cords or elastic edges. Many of the ergonomic adaptations involve pads that are being placed over the top of the mattress such as regular foam pads or specialty pads, that is, MicroDown "TM" which is distributed by CONCEPT DEVELOPMENT GROUP of IIC. Other pads include compartments that are filled with air such as the PRODIGY mattress system which is distributed by CROWN Therapeutics, Inc. Other pads are known that are therapeutically beneficial such as the gel pads. One such gel pad is known under the TM of "ACS Comfort Gel +2". Another One-Piece gel mattress overlay is known under the TM of Sierra III which is placed over any existing mattress and is distributed by Mason Medical Products. Any of the above named ergonomic pads are applied to the top of an existing mattress, that is, as an overlay and are kept in place by a regular fitted sheet flaps and/or a fitted sheet especially designed for that purpose. Another ergonomic surface cushion is known under the trademark Skil-Care Cushion which is constructed of an outer launderable cover followed by an incontinent proof inner cover and a pressure reducing gel layer and a pliant foam for added comfort. This cushion has safety straps ostensibly to keep the cushion in place wherever it is to be used. There are other ergonomic pads known under the technical concept of alternating pressure air pads. One such pad is known under the TM of GENADYNE Gen Air "8000 Plus".
This pad is applied over the top of a mattress and is held in place by a fitted sheet or cover. This pad is distributed by the GENADYNE Biotechnologies. Another alternating pressure air pad is known under the TM of Excel 8000. This pad as well as all previously mentioned pads are also kept in place by a fitted sheet or cover. It is distributed by the Best Care Corporation. Still another alternating pressure system is distributed by GAYMAR Industries, Inc. under the system identifiers APP 3302I and 3312. The systems are fastened to existing mattresses with end flaps.